Forgive Me
by Michi4
Summary: Happy VK 5 yrs Anniversary! Yuuki and Kaname are engaged. Where do Zero and her fit now? Kaname is 100% devoted to her; offering his heart, body and soul. Can she offer the same? Or will her attachment to Zero get in the way?
1. Part I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight. Matsuri Hino does because she created it. This is a one-shot I created out of my massive fandom for Vampire Knight. This fic has no monetary value and is entertaining for those who find it so. Please, find it so!

Potential spoiler warning, just to be safe, you should read up to the current chapter (56 or whatever it is now that you're reading this) of VK although this fic is probably slightly AU now and would have to take place after chapter 43 once they've killed Rido.

Originally intended to be a one-shot, I started writing this fic because of VK 46-47, so I had developed some stuff that had not hit canon, but no longer matters cuz I took too long to post to show . The title is inspired by Leona Lewis' song titled "Forgive Me" (I'm not sure why her songs always provoke VK fic titles in me.) ENJOY!

Rated T plus. Older teen, 16 plus (which is actually VK's actual rating, but you knew that. LOL).

**Vampire Knight: Forgive Me**

_Part I_

He was going to bury his feelings for her and actually go on a date. He wasn't going to back out or make up lame excuses this time. Besides, Shindō Nadeshiko really liked him. In the past, she had tried to give him chocolate to thank him for saving her from falling to her death (even if she had been an idiot trying to climb over the wall to the Moon Dorms and was part of the fan girls whose incessant "Kyah kyah kyah" annoyed him to no end.) She had the nerve to still ask him to dance after he had scared her away; after all, he had only done it to make sure he wouldn't make her his victim (and as a result made the one person he actually cared about his first victim). Anyway, it was only fair to give the persistent, gutsy girl a chance. Now that his bloodlust was under control there was no reason he couldn't carry on a normal life. Although… she is human he'll out-live her…and age slower…He shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. This was just a date and nothing more. It didn't have to become a permanent relationship. He had to move on sometime. He should've taken his twin brother's advice to leave that person...

But, he could never forget her…

…because that person's existence isn't small by any means…

She is his best friend and had taken care of him when they were young…

She stuck her neck out for him so many times…

…And cared strongly for him when she didn't need to….

Even though she only had eyes for another and caused him to worry all the time. Even though he was able to live on because she was by his side…

_**Even though I know I should never yearn for you**_**… **He scowled at his reflection and finished doing his tie. He straightened his shirt collar, briskly turned his back on the mirror, and marched out the door.

-

-

- Then, his cell phone vibrated in his coat pocket.

-

He cursed under his breath, hoping it was Shindō. To his dismay, the name on the mini screen read: _Kuran Kaname._ He chose to ignore it because there was only ONE reason HE would call HIM. And if he answered, he wouldn't be able to refuse even his rival's request…not when it concerned HER. SHE was the one-and probably the ONLY thing-they had in common…

.

Why…

Why…

Why…

Did he have to call TONIGHT?

.His cell vibrated short and succinctly three times. A voicemail.

Just. Don't. Check. It.

Things finally started to seem "normal" again…Things were the way they were supposed to be. Rido was destroyed, the Night and Day Classes were re-established at Cross Academy…and Yuki had awakened as a vampire; the pureblood princess she truly is. Her powers are under control now and she is restored to Kaname…

Yet, why did he, Kiryu Zero, feel like something was off? He didn't know what was wrong…

…or what was right…

Cursing himself under his breath, he reached into his coat pocket and quickly pulled out his cell phone. He flipped it open, pushed 1, and raised the cell reluctantly to his ear and listened to the voicemail. It was a simple message: "It's not urgent, but please call me back, Kiryu." That Kuran Kaname was always so damn polite.

But, he called him back. For someone with an iron will (he had enough will power to resist his vampire instincts for four years after all) he couldn't refute where Yuki was concerned.

"It will only take a short amount of your time. My meeting is just running late." Kuran stated. "Can't you get a hold of Sayori?" Zero asked irritably. "No. It seems she is on a date with Aido." Kaname said casually. Great: just another result of the pacifism between humans and vampires. Yori had accepted Yuki as a vampire so easily, it was no wonder she'd fall for a vampire, too.

But, would Yuki even want to see him? She'd be expecting Kaname after all.

"Kiryu?"

"Yeah... (sigh)…yeah…alright. Tell Yuki I'll be right there."

"I appreciate it." _Click._

Well, he couldn't just leave Yuki in the cold all alone in town, now could he? Of course not. So, he scrolled through his contacts to Shindō to let her know he'd be a little late meeting her and he would call her when he was done, so she knew when to leave to meet him at the restaurant. He didn't want her waiting for him after all.

Didn't Kuran know Yuki was afraid to go into town alone, though? Just because she was a vampire doesn't mean she had changed entirely. He recalled two years ago when Yuki had shown up at his door and said that her vampire side "ate" her other side. But, Yuki was Yuki… _Yuki IS Yuki_, he mentally corrected himself.

He pulled his car into the parking space and walked to the shop Yuki was waiting at. She trotted over to him with a wide smile and waved her hand frantically to greet him. "What the hell are you doing in town anyway?" He scolded. Her smile shrank, but didn't fade as she replied, "Well, I wanted to still be of help to the Headmaster, so I insisted on picking up some supplies for the Academy. Kaname was busy and Yori had plans…so I came by myself. I'm sorry, Zero, I hope you didn't have to go out of your way for me." Her sweet, sincere countenance was irresistible. How could he maintain his bad mood? Her beautiful smile still dissolved the cloudiness over his heart. He didn't want to see that smile fall. He placed a hand on the top of her head, "Don't worry. Let's just get out of here. Here, let me carry some of these bags for you."

Zero and Yuki walked side by side toward the parking lot. "Being with you like this makes it feel like old times." She softly stated as she looked down at the floor. "Don't talk like you're old already," he stated, "Besides, nothing has changed." He eyed her from the corner of his eye as her steps slowed from his pace and she started to fall behind. Her eyes kept darting from the floor to him. He abruptly stopped and turned to face her. She nearly bumped into him and took a step back. She naively asked, "Why'd you stop?" He sighed heavily. "Do you have something you want to say to me? Because you keep staring at me." He snapped. "You look a little dressed up is all." She commented. He frowned and felt like shooting himself for getting himself in this conversation. He really didn't want her to know he was going on a date.

"Yeah, I'm going out after this." He simply replied as he turned and kept walking. "Work? Or…a date?" She asked. Damn her. Why did she always have to pry? "A date." He answered. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you." She replied. _I wonder when he stopped telling me things_, she thought. "It's not a big deal." He stated. "Is she anyone I know?" She asked curiously, even though she knew she might be digging her own grave. "Yuki, what kind of question is that? We know all the same people." He remarked. "Think of me as a big sister asking." She teased. He scoffed, "Even if ten years passed, you could never look old enough to be my big sister."

They walked in silence for a minute when Yuki playfully slapped Zero on the shoulder. She had a huge grin on her face as she blurted, "Just tell me who she is already!" "Shindo." He muttered. "Awww!" Yuki cooed as she clasped her hands together to her chest. "Please, shut up." He said as he lowered his head, so his silvery bangs covered his eyes. "Um, Kiryu-kun." They heard a weak female voice say shakily from behind them. Yuki and Zero turned to see where the voice came from.

"Shindo-san," Zero stated, "I told you I'd call you when I would meet up with you." "I thought I'd just wait for you at the restaurant and then I saw you pass by." She replied as her gaze fell on Yuki. Yuki's bronze eyes widened as realized how awkward the situation was; it looked bad that Zero was out with another woman. "Um, why don't you two go ahead. I can tell Yori-chan to take me home instead." Yuki offered. "Actually, Yori's out on a date with Aido." Zero reminded. "Oh, I forgot," Yuki said, "I'm really sorry, Shindo, I didn't mean to keep Zero from your date. I'm sure Aido won't mind." Zero put a hand up to stop Yuki from reaching for her cell phone. "Look, Shindo-san, Kaname asked me to pick up Yuki for him. That's all." He explained. "I understand," Shindo said with a smile, "Take her home. I'll wait here." She bowed and went back into the restaurant.

The ride back to the Academy was quiet. Zero pulled up to the Headmaster's residence. "Let me help you carry the bags in." Zero offered. "No, I got it. Thank you. You should get back to Shindo now. I've kept you long enough." Yuki stated cheerily. He sighed and said, "I'll watch you go in then."

As she opened the front door, she turned to wave and smiled widely at Zero. He nodded and drove away.

Yuki closed the door behind her and set the bags on the floor. She leaned back against the door and hung her head, letting her long auburn locks fall forward, covering her face like a veil. The straight, silky tresses spilled over her shoulders. "Yuki-chan, are you alright?" Headmaster Cross asked. His voice was kind and tinted with concern. She snapped her head up and plastered a smile, "Oh, yes, I'm fine. Thank you. Here are the supplies you needed." "Were you okay in town?" He asked as he took the bags from Yuki. She nodded, "Yeah. I kind of lost track of time and it was late before I knew it. Kaname was still caught up in a meeting, so he asked Zero to pick me up." "Oh, so did you ask Kiryu-kun to be your maid of honor?" Her adoptive father asked sincerely. "Um, Otousan, the term is _honor attendant_, and no. Not yet. Are you sure I can have Yori as my maid of honor, too?" "It's your wedding. You can do whatever you want." The chairman said. "You're right," she said beamingly. "Well, goodnight." "Goodnight, Yuki-chan." The Headmaster replied.

_I feel it's almost cruel to ask that of Zero, s_he thought as she walked to her room. "Oh, Yuki," the Headmaster called from behind her. He was standing at the end of the hall, "You look like you had a lot on your mind earlier. Was there something you wanted to talk about? Are you getting cold feet?" He said, his voice teasing in his latter sentence. She laughed lightly, "No, I was just thinking how to ask Zero to be my honor attendant, that's all." "Okay, but if there's anything you want to talk about, you're good old dad is here." She nodded with a smile.

Meanwhile, Zero sat in a booth across from Shindo, seemingly distracted. He rested his head in his hand as he waited for the food they ordered. "Kiryu-kun," She said as she moved to place a hand over his, "You don't have to hide who you really are from me." He moved his hand away from hers and stoically turned his eyes to hers. He crossed his arms as he sat back in the booth and replied, "What do you mean?" "I mean, I know that you're a vampire," she said, "After the attack on the Academy, we learned the truth and asked that our memories not be erased. You must be a vampire, too. Your aura…" His amethyst eyes widened for a brief moment before his expression hardened back to serious. "I'm sorry. Was I out of line?" She asked. He looked away from her, glancing out the window, and leaning on his elbow with his hand on his chin.

"So, you know the truth and you're not afraid?"

"Should I be? You never hurt me before. You saved me that time I fell off the wall."

"I wasn't born a vampire." He stated suddenly. She didn't say anything, but her hazel eyes widened behind her silver frames. He continued, "I was human once. My family was attacked by a vampire and I was bitten. I don't even know why I'm telling you this." "So, the legends about vampires are true?" She asked suddenly. He turned abruptly to face her. He calmly replied, "It's more complicated than that." He let his bangs fall over his eyes as he turned away from her.

Zero's cell phone rang. He glared at the silver object and opted not to answer as he drove back to his apartment in town.

Once inside his place, he checked his cell and saw: Missed Call: Yuki. He silently cursed himself and pushed "talk" to call her back. She answered, "Oh, Zero! I was just calling to ask how your date went." "I don't think we'll be seeing each other again," came his apathetic response. Sure, he was a little disappointed, but he didn't mind being alone for the rest of his life. "I'm sorry it didn't work out," She said softly, "I hope it wasn't because of me." Zero sighed heavily and replied, "Don't be silly. It just wasn't that much of a date. It's not a big deal, Yuki."

"Oh, okay."

"Is this really the only reason you wanted to talk to me, Yuki?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I know you. I can tell there's something else you want to say."

Yuki held the phone away from her and gawked at it for a second. _Unbelievable_! _He can tell that_ _through the phone?_ She thought. "Judging by your silence I'd say I'm right." He stated. "Why, you- I didn't call you with ulterior motives, you know." she remarked. "No, I know, but I keep telling you if you have something to say just say it to me." He said sternly. She sighed and said, "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming with me into town tomorrow for lunch…and to do wedding stuff." "Yeah, of course." He immediately replied. "Thanks! I'll buy you Shio Ramen! How does noon sound?" She inquired. "Fine, but doesn't the sun bother you?" He asked with concern. "I'll be alright. Besides, Kaname is taking me out to dinner in the evening." She replied. "Okay, I'll pick you up at noon. See you tomorrow." He said. He waited for her "goodnight," then hung up.

The sun was obscured by dark clouds that threatened rain. A cold, pre-winter breeze blew, swirling Yuki's hair around her shoulders. "So, you asked me about my date last night. Did Yori say anything about hers?" Zero asked as he and Yuki strolled into town. "She said Aido was very friendly and very much a gentleman." She replied. He scoffed. He sped up his pace and walked ahead of her. She glared at him and pulled on his sleeve. She scolded, "Don't criticize." "You're right. I suppose I should save that for the table cloth choices Kaname made for the wedding." he retorted. "Hey, I chose those!" she snapped. Her small mouth puckered into a pout as she added, "He hardly has time for wedding preparations with reorganizing the council." Her voice was soft, a whisper. He sighed and rubbed a thumb between Yuki's brows as he said, "Don't wrinkle your brow." "Why not? It's not like it'll stay that way." She quipped. "Still, as an honorable pureblood you shouldn't be seen with a scowl." He said callously. "You never change." She muttered and heavily sighed as she walked briskly to pass him this time.

Every time Yuki opened her mouth to ask Zero to be her honor attendant, she'd immediately shut it or make idle conversation. When she thought she'd mustered up the courage, she'd be interrupted by a pedestrian, a harsh wind, or by the waitress. Their outing together was half way over now that they were having lunch (she treated him to Shio Ramen as promised) and she still hadn't even broached the topic of his role in the wedding. Then, an idea occurred to her. When he was finished, she grabbed him by the wrist, once again, to lead the way.

She led him right to a tailor shop. "We have to get you fitted." She stated as she pushed open the door. Zero yanked his arm from her hold and took a step back as he sternly said, "I don't think so." "You can't come to my wedding dressed like you do." She remarked. "What's wrong with how I dress? I can dress up in a tux." He stated flatly. "Yeah, but you'll leave your bow tie untied and your collared shirt will have a few buttons undone from the top." She quipped. He narrowed his eyes and replied, "Bow tie? You must be joking. Besides, I'm only going to be an usher." "Yeah, about that…" she let her voice trail off. His brows knitted dangerously close together, his amethyst eyes piercing into her dark ones, and his upper lip curled back as he said in a low tone, "I am not going to be one of Kuran Kaname's groomsmen." "No, of course not," She said, "I want you to be my honor attendant." "What the hell is that?" he snapped. She replied in a whisper so low that only his vampire hearing could pick it up, "A male maid of honor." His eyes widened in shock for a brief moment before his features hardened into a death-glare again. He barked, "No! Now I know you must be joking!"

Yuki stared at him, her expression serious, but not angry. She looked at him with that unwavering stare she always had. "What, but why? You have Yori for a maid of honor. You don't need me." He stated. Yuki stepped closer to him and grabbed his hand as she spoke, "Because I want you at my side up there." Zero looked down at the floor to avert his gaze from Yuki's chocolate eyes. She was so enchanting. He couldn't resist those sincere, pleading eyes-didn't want to see her beautiful features fall in disappointment-so he thought it best not to look at her in the face at all. Besides, he wanted to be up there at her side, but not as an honor attendant….

"Zero?" She inquired softly as she tried to peer up into his eyes through his silvery bangs. He had his head turned to the side and was frowning even more than usual now. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "It was selfish of me to ask." He finally spoke, "I'll do it." "Really?!" Yuki chirped as her face lit up and her brown eyes widened. She was absolutely beaming and threw her arms around Zero in a celebratory embrace, repeating "thank you" over and over again. He kept his head low to keep his eyes covered with his bangs. She was publicly embarrassing him now without realizing it. "Sorry." She muttered again when she regained her senses.

"So, what is it I have to do exactly?" He grumbled. "You'll be helping me with everything Yori will be, except you'll be watching me change, of course. But, you can see me in the wedding dress!" She answered. "If you have Yori, what's the point of my being there?" He asked half-heartedly. Being able to see Yuki in the wedding dress before Kaname didn't delight him as much as he thought. Instead, he felt even more saddened. "Because you're my best friend. We've been through a hell of a lot together and you always protect me! You're the one who supported my relationship with Kaname back when I thought I was human and unmatched for him!" She replied. True, he did support her relationship with Kaname, but that's because he knew he himself didn't stand a chance with her and was doomed. "You're right," Zero began, "I do support your relationship with Kaname…because I know he'll take care of you and he really loves you." Zero's words made Yuki blush and she lowered her head shyly, "Thanks, but save stuff like that for your speech at the reception."

"Wait. I have to give a speech?" He complained. "Well, yes! I mean, weren't you going to give one anyway?" she inquired. He shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't thought about it, honestly." "A plus to being an honor attendant is I pick out a gift for you!" She said happily. He replied irritably, "I can see why a maid of honor or whatever deserves something in return for putting up with all this stuff." "Zero, no offense, but you're awfully crabby today," she said and lowered her voice to a whisper, "Do you need blood?" He glowered at her and said through clenched teeth, "No and I hope you're not offering." "What, why not? You still hunger for blood even if you're not going to fall to Level E." She muttered. "I can stomach the blood tablets now. Quit fussing." He stated, flashing his pill box tucked into the inside of his coat pocket. He pushed passed her and entered the tailor shop, grumbling under his breath, "Let's get this over with." He was still denying himself. Mostly, though, he was denying his uncontrollable hunger for Yuuki; a hunger that could only be satiated by _her _and no one else. Not even when he guzzled down all the tablets could he be satisfied.

-o-o-o-To Be Continued-o-o-o-

Thank you for reading. I have other parts ALREADY typed up and ready to go, so review me, let me know if you want more! All I got to do is upload the chapter.

I'm swamped in a culminating assignment right now, so I apologize if I don't reply to you right away; I usually do and I ALWAYS read my reviews.


	2. Part II

Thank you all for reading. A special thank you to my reviewers!

Blackdiamonds-16

Yuki3364

Katie-Luvs-mcr

Stabpinmonkey

Chibiyuuki

Thank you very much, as promised, here is the next chapter! Thank you also if you added me to your favorites/alerts!

I turned in my culminating assignment, so hopefully it passes! This means, more time for fanfiction! Although, I do have student teaching, still.

Spoiler warning! Read up to the current chapter (56) of VK before continuing.

Just a note: The party Yuuki is talking about is the ball from chapter 54.

_Part II_

Yuuki stormed out of the room, pushing through the heavy wooden doors, and stalking off angrily into the courtyard of the Kuran mansion. She seethed, "All of those vampires from the party have to be there just because I'm a pure blood?! I guess I should be happy they even let me invite the Headmaster, Yori, and Zero!" She had her fists balled and swung her arms at her sides. "It's just a fact, Yuuki. You can't get mad like this. It's not Kaname's fault, anyway." Zero reasoned.

She had vehemently been arguing her point to Kaname and Ichijo when her temper caught up with her. She had to leave the room before her aura broke all the windows. Zero immediately went after her; after all, he was her honor attendant. Wasn't this his job? Besides, he was sort of an outsider to vampire rules, even though he was now one himself. She turned to face Zero. "I don't like all of these restrictions. It's my wedding! I should be able to have things the way I want to without having to worry that my loved ones might become prey! Those vampires are ravenous beasts! I don't care about traditions; I don't want those vampires there! Kaname's always so diplomatic, following their ways even though he clearly doesn't agree with them. I can't do that like he does." she admitted. "He's also been in vampire society his whole life, Yuuki. He has more experience with things like this. It's just how it goes in vampire society. Besides, you know he doesn't want to have a monarchy," Zero said with an apologetic tone as he placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Hunters will be there to keep guard. No harm will come to Yori or anyone else."

"But, I remember what they said to me. Talking about my late parents…the way their eyes devoured me. Kaname had prepped me, I didn't let what they said get to me, but…" Yuuki's voice broke off. She gripped onto Zero's jacket and buried her face in his chest as she sobbed. It was also unheard of for purebloods to show emotions in front of others, especially crying. "You always break all the rules, don't you." Zero commented and placed a hand on the back of her head.

Kaname looked out the tall window. His face was expressionless as he watched his beloved find comfort in Zero. He sighed heavily and closed the velvet curtain. He sat back in the throne-like leather chair. His crimson eyes passed over the wedding invitations, stacked neatly in a hefty pile at the corner of the mahogany desk, ready to be mailed. He turned to Ichijo and said solemnly, "Yuuki can be herself when she isn't around me. Sometimes I think she'd be happier…" "Kaname, I don't know what you're talking about. You know how women are about weddings. I read in an article of a magazine about "bridezillas." I wouldn't worry too much about it." The best man said. "Maybe I should call Yori and Aido here to help." Kaname thought aloud. "Why isn't Yori here anyway? She is Maid of Honor." Zero remarked as he entered the room. "Where's Yuuki-sama?" Ichijo asked. "She went to wash up." Zero replied flatly. "Yori is out fitting gowns for the bride's maids. I didn't think I should leave a task like that to you, Kiryu." Kaname stated as he leaned forward, propped his elbows up on the desk, and rested his chin on his hands.

"Don't start with me, Kuran. I'm only here because Yuuki asked me. This is silly anyway. If you're keeping to conventions, why allow Yuuki to have a male maid of honor?" Zero asked venomously. "I want Yuuki to be happy and unfortunately that requires having you around," Kaname said coldly as his eyes narrowed. "However, when it comes to the actual ceremony, we have to follow suit. This isn't just a typical wedding. It's a political alignment as well." What Zero was hearing was 'she can only marry a pureblood and these are the conditions for that because purebloods are so rare and vampire society controls everything.' Zero would've scoffed, but he decided to leave instead.

He paused in the doorway and looked over his shoulder to defiantly look Kaname in the eyes as he spoke, "I also only want Yuuki to be happy, but what did we fight Rido for if things were just going to stay the same? The only thing that has changed is the president of the Hunter's Association. You, Yuuki, and Cross can all pretend that humans and vampires can live together, but these institutions are just proof that those pacifist ideals aren't part of reality. You want to do everything for Yuuki; then, you need to quit playing this game and take her away from this place." "As much as I would like to, I can't just leave. I am the only one who keeps vampire society under control," Kaname replied. "The council was corrupt and I put an end to that, but I still have to keep order. Even Yagari-sensei agrees with that. It's too soon to change the traditions right now. Those standards which apply to all vampires-pureblood and common alike-were set into place to regulate vampire society. Peace is hanging in the balance. The only way everything can be rectified is for me to take responsibility and gradually make the necessary changes to remedy the society. I need to show vampires and humans alike that they can trust me." "You have everything figured out, don't you? I wonder what Yuuki thinks about you taking your rightful place at the throne." Zero remarked sarcastically before he stepped out.

Kaname sat back in his seat and rested his arm over his forehead. He sighed heavily. _This is how it was always meant to be, _he thought. "Kaname, perhaps we've done enough work for the evening." Takuma suggested, his bright smile never faltering. But, he knew Kaname better than anyone and knew the pressure his friend was under. "I think you're right. Let's finish this up later." Kaname agreed. "I'll come by as soon as I hear from Sara. It's important she join us on the council." Takuma stated. "Yes, she'll be more than willing to support me." Kaname muttered.

Yuuki stared down into the clear, warm water. Her soft hands glided over her porcelain skin as she washed herself. _I used to have a scar here, _she mused. She flicked her thumb over the now smooth spot. She did this sometimes, inspected herself for any remnants from when she was human.

She tucked her knees under her chin. _I should apologize to Kaname_, she thought, _I was too hard on him. What's most important is we get married. _She finished washing up and dressed in a skirt and turtleneck top to visit Kaname.

Yuuki tapped lightly on Kaname's door. She knew he could sense she was already outside, but he didn't take advantage of his vampire abilities when it came to her. The door opened slightly and Kaname stood in the door way, his hand still on the door. He spoke softly, "Yuuki, you shouldn't come to the dorm this late." He looked relaxed; his chocolate locks tousled, the top buttons of his black silk shirt undone, his shirt disheveled, and un-tucked. "I just came to apologize." she replied as she looked down at the floor to distract herself from staring at his long, beautiful, pale neckline. "I'm the one who should apologize, Yuuki. I feel I've overwhelmed you with the wedding. You're just getting used to being a vampire. Do you need some more time?" he asked. His voice was full of sincerity and concern, and unintentionally velvety.

Yuuki opened her mouth to answer, but Takuma approached before she could speak. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, Yuuki-sama, but I have an appointment to set up with Kaname. We have to prepare as much as we can before your wedding." Ichijo explained. His smile was sincere and friendly. He seemed so cheery. Yuuki nodded, "I understand. I did what I came here to do anyway." Kaname reached out a hand to touch her cheek before she turned to leave. "I'm sorry, Yuuki. We'll talk tomorrow, I promise." She closed her eyes and shook her head. A small smile graced her lips, "Take care of business first."

Yuuki walked solemnly back to her room. The Headmaster rounded the corner and spotted her. He noticed her head hung low and she was walking slowly. "Yuuki, I was just on my way to visit Kaname to take care of some Academy business. Is he in his room?" He asked, trying to keep his voice light. She looked up and let a smile cross her lips. She replied softly, "He's busy with Ichijo, but I'm sure he can fit you in." She cringed at that statement. She felt she sounded more like a secretary than his fiancée. He placed a hand on her shoulder and stated, "Yuuki, I think maybe you and I should talk. Kaname and I can meet later in my office."

Yuuki and Kaien Cross walked back to his personal living quarters together. He started the conversation once they entered the office: "Yuuki, long ago, I promised your mother I would look after you and Kaname, her precious children. She wanted to send you to Cross Academy because she knew I would be looking after you." Her eyes widened upon hearing the words and her mouth was slightly agape. Cross only smiled, his almond-shaped eyes crinkled in the corners. She remained silent and sat back against the large leather chair to signify for him to continue.

"She told me she wanted her children to see the many faces of the world," he said, his eyes cast downward. His gaze seemed so far away, like his soul was revisiting the distant past as he continued with the memory. "To enjoy your youth in a lively world where you would have all the freedom of laughing and crying at will," He crossed his arms and continued. "She thought the best way you could avoid your fate as a pureblood was to attend this school- my school, Cross Academy. Well, Yuuki, you haven't been able to avoid your fate as a pureblood. But, you have lived like a normal girl. Yet, right now, you are not smiling like that girl. I know you're marrying Kaname of your own volition, but is there something else you want, Yuuki? Because you don't seem happy and that's not what your mother wanted for you."

Yuuki's eyes widened, her cheeks flushed, lips pursed together, and breath hitched in her throat. She fought hard not to cry, but the tears collected to the brim, and threatened to spill down her cheeks. She clenched her teeth and her eyebrows knitted together. She thought, _it seems everyone wants something for me, but what do I want?_ "I bet I've overwhelmed you. I'm sorry." Headmaster Cross apologized with a small smile. She shook her head, a single tear from each eye falling as she closed her eyes. She wiped her eyes and met the Headmaster's gaze with a smile as she spoke. "No. Thank you. I'm happy to hear what my mother wanted for me. I know she gave her life for me, so…there's no doubt she wanted me to be happy. I'm glad I was able to attend Cross Academy like she wanted, too. Thank you very much for sharing this with me. I should go since you have business with Kaname still." She said and stood to leave. Cross opened the door of his office for her.

As she lay in bed, restless, and unable to sleep, she thought about what the Headmaster said. She recalled her mother's words from the recesses of her reclaimed memories: _Mother would really love to see you living under the clear sky at ease._

-o-x-x-To Be Continued--x-x-o

A/N:

I was going to update sooner, but decided this needed some fixing , thank you for reading!! I will update hopefully next week. I have two-three other parts for this typed up and ready, but I like to tweak my chapters to make them more enjoyable for you to read. That, and I've been watching "Say Yes to the Dress" on TLC and it gave me some ideas for upcoming chapter(s)! LOL. I'll also take suggestions: anything you'd like to see? I know one person would like to see Zero in a dress....Thank you, motivate me with your reviews! PLEASE, let me know what you thought! Look forward to the next chapter.


	3. Part III

Spoiler warning: Read to the current chapter (56) of Vampire Knight before continuing.

You know what, this story is slightly AU. I can't rectify Zero's declaring that Yuuki and him are enemies right now. Yeah, this story takes place 2 years after Rido, but then there was that one year jump in the manga, so technically this takes place a year after that. Then, Zero will one day be president of the hunter association, etc, and I can't get into that political stuff HERE in this THIS fic RIGHT NOW. So, for now, let's just go with the flow for the sake of this fic: Zero didn't declare they were enemies. Okay? Thanks!

A special thank you to my reviewers:

Simley

Stabpinmonkey

Vampire Knight: Forgive Me

_Part III_

The two were in the headmaster's residence, working on paper work…in the same room where Yuuki had offered Zero her blood only two years ago…

"Zero, I can see it in your eyes. Just drink from me." Yuuki insisted as she swept her long hair up to reveal her neck. "No, I told you! You don't have to do that," he said sharply. "I don't need it that often." He argued. He felt it would be betraying Kaname if he broke his promise to not drink from Yuuki anymore. Normally, he wouldn't give a damn about Kuran Kaname, but this was different. He may hate Kaname most of the time, but he owed him this much for staving off and ultimately curing, his descent to Level E. He and Kaname would risk anything for Yuuki. "I wonder when it was last you had blood." She replied seriously. He exhaled heavily, "I told you, I don't need it."

"Do you know why he's always done everything for you, including saving me?" Zero asked suddenly, changing the subject. He was looking away from her. His chin rested on the palm of his hand as he leaned on his propped elbow. Yuuki looked at him, waiting for him to continue. He answered, "To protect you. So, stop trying to keep doing things for me, Yuuki." His moonstone eyes flickered back at her. Her amber eyes did not move from his gaze. "You both say that, but what do I need protection from still?" She asked softly. Rido was gone, so what was the threat to her now? Yuuki looked downward. She was silent, deep in thought. Everything Zero was saying was right. _Even my parents sacrificed their lives to protect me._ Now, these two, Kaname and Zero, were trying to protect her. She hoped she'd never lose either of them. Kaname's voice echoed in her mind as she recalled what he said the night she was awakened: _Don't question what the two did for you._

Yuuki looked downward. She was silent, deep in thought. Everything Zero was saying was right. He replied matter-of-factly, "To protect you from those who want to exploit you because you're a pureblood, Yuuki. Pure blood holds special powers and there are vampires AND humans out for your blood. All pure blood. You do realize you're like a sitting duck here at the Academy, don't you? Kaname should just take you away from here. Even now, you still try to maintain the lifestyle you had when you were human, Yuuki. But, you're not human anymore!" "You're not human either. You still deny what you are." she murmured.

Yuuki looked at Zero sorrowfully, her dark amber eyes looking lonely. If she could see herself now, she would recognize that same lonely, forlorn look as one Kaname often had before she was awakened. _Is being a pureblood so heartbreaking?_ he thought with a frown. He looked away from her distracting beauty, her unwavering gaze. "You knew what getting close to someone like him would mean. I asked you even back then if you were ready for it. You think that just because you're a pureblood now means things would be different? It's exactly the same, he's exactly the same, and vampires are exactly the same." "Stop talking like you're not a vampire," she cried. "Stop talking like you're not the same as me!" He calmly replied, "But, I'm not the same as you."

"I'm still the Yuuki you know, remember?" she reminded as she stood and walked slowly around the table toward him. He made no move to step away from her as she approached him. "My eyes may not be glowing red, but I desire blood, too. I know your hunger, Zero." He stared in her eyes as she inched closer toward him. Her bronze eyes peered back into his pearl-gray ones. She could see it in his eyes and in his body language; she didn't need to be told that he desired her blood. His body was always honest, especially his amethyst eyes.

"Yuuki, I…only desire your blood. I want it so much that it's unbearable. You can't possibly know my hunger." He said in a low tone. Yuuki sat at the edge of the table in front of him, pushing the papers back in a pile. She spoke softly, "But, I_ do_ know. The hunger can be frightening. When I think of Kaname, I feel so much love…those same feelings make me want to latch onto his throat and devour his blood and even his life to taste his feelings in it." He suddenly broke their gaze and looked down intently at the papers for the next enrollment of Cross Academy strewn across the table between them. "And that's why I can't take blood from you anymore." He reached his hand up and clasped her cheek.

Tears started to brim her eyes. "I…I'm just acting spoiled. I'm sorry." She apologized as she turned to the side and collected the papers. She began organizing the sheets. "I'm sorry if I was cruel to you. I'm not trying to be." Yuuki apologized again. She peered up into his amethyst eyes. His eyes reminded her of the sky at twilight, a light shade of violet fading into gray. Gray. Like the dark clouds of impending rain. "The way you feel about Kaname was never a secret. Like I said, you don't have to worry about me so much." Zero said as he separated the pile of papers she organized into navy-blue folders. "Right, nothing has changed just because I'm a vampire now," she said as she looked back up at him, "That's what I wanted you to understand." She smiled before shifting her gaze back to the paperwork.

The room was silent for a while except for the fluttering sounds of the documents. They worked together just as they had when they were school guardians. They completed the files for the day class. "Why does Cross use these outdated methods. Why doesn't he just file these electronically?" Zero complained. Yuuki's musical laughter filled the room. "You're always complaining." She giggled as she collected the folders and placed them in the file cabinet.

Zero came up from behind her and spun her around into an embrace. He squeezed his arms tightly around her arms. "Yuuki, I'll still be here when you need me, no matter what." "Thank you." She whispered against his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his heartbeat and the blood rushing through his veins.

-0-0-0-To Be Continued-0-0-0-

Thanks for reading! This is short, but this way I can update more often! I'll continue to do my best on this fic. Please review. The reviews motivate me. Thank you for following and favoriting me! To my loyal readers, I am working on _Bleeding Love _and _My Dear Girl._ Sorry for the delay in updates; a three week winter break is coming for me starting Dec. 21st, which will give me more time for fics! Thank you for your time, understanding, and patience!

Xoxo Michi


	4. Part IV

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. All rights reserved to Hino Matsuri.

Also, alcohol (and/or blood) consumption should be done by those of legal age. Drink responsibly. I in no way endorse, condone, or condemn drinking alcoholic beverages. Although, vampires covered in blood are forbidden from entering this page!!! (Go wipe your mouth/face/wrist/neck/thigh/clothes first!)

Spoiler warning: Just to be safe. Read up to the current chapter (57) of Vampire Knight. Thanks.

Oh, yeah, and any grammar mistakes *coughYori'sdialoguecough* are done intentionally.

A special thank you to my reviewers:

Sagakure

Blackdiamonds-16

Stabpinmonkey

xxAlmightyKanamexx

Jewelup429

**Vampire Knight: Forgive Me**

_Part IV_

"Ze-ro!" Yuuki called as she danced toward him. She swung her hips slightly from side to side with each step toward him. Her arms were up in the air, moving in the same direction as her hips. She bobbed her head side to side to the quick rhythm. Her bangs swished, the ends of her straight strands caressed her closed eyelids. Her long caramel locks swayed at her hips as she moved. The skirt of the red clingy cocktail dress she wore swayed around her thighs. In the background, a drum machine looped the same beat. She grabbed him by the wrists and tried to pull him onstage to karaoke.

The walls of the room were burgundy. The place was dimly lit by yellow recessed lights in the ceiling. White LED lights adorned the rim of the small stage.

There was no audience except Yori. They were at one of those karaoke rooms you rent for a few hours. An hour ago, Rima and Ruca were also here for Yuuki's bridal shower…now (unintentionally) turned bachelorette party. Rima and Ruca were not much for Karaoke and left as soon as the music started.

Yuuki had had a few margaritas, two Appletinis, and had just finished sipping on Yori's pina colada. Yori was giggling and stepped out to order two cosmopolitans. Zero had one martini an hour ago and designated himself designated driver.

"C'mon, Zero. I love this song." She sang as she threw her arms around his neck. She swayed her hips against his. He remained still and tried to gently push Yuuki off of him. "I can't dance. You know that." He muttered. He turned his face to the side to try to hide his blush. Yuuki wasn't so buzzed she wouldn't notice his blush. He didn't even know how (or if) purebloods could be affected by alcohol. "Anyone can dance." She said with a big smile-that same smile and unwavering gaze she always had. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her bare shoulders. His palms molded to the curve of her shoulder. Her skin felt smooth, delicate, and unexpectedly warm. She rested her head against his chest and stated, "Just follow my lead."

The song playing ended and something more upbeat came on. Yuuki took his hands into hers once again and pulled him toward the stage, adding bounce in her step as she did so. He humored her- since this was her party- and followed her up the few steps. She took hold of one of his hands and held it above her head as she twirled herself. Then, she placed his hand on her hip. She took his other hand in hers and tilted herself back. Zero quickly leaned forward and snaked his arm around her waist to catch her. He frowned, but kept a firm hold on her. He scolded her as they stood upright again, "Yuuki! Don't do that without warning me! I could've dropped you." She laughed a little and said matter-of-factly, "You wouldn't have drop me." She stared far into his light, violet-tinted eyes and smiled. He felt lonely staring into her deep, dark amber eyes. He felt it should be Kaname she was dancing with…who should be holding her like this…just like at the ball and the countless times since then, and as children so long ago.

"So serious." She said, mocking his worried expression. He sighed. Yori came back in then and handed Yuuki the cocktail. Zero snatched it away. "I think she's had enough." He stated as he walked off the stage. "Oh, Zero, just because Yuuki's loosened up a little doesn't mean she's had too much to drink." Yori said with a giggle. "I think _you_ need a drink to lighten up a little." Yuuki teased as she placed her hand on his that was holding the martini glass. She tilted his hand downward and placed her lips on the sugar-coated rim and took a long sip.

"Yori! Do this next song with me!" She called as she danced back up on stage, wrapping her arm around Yori's shoulders. Zero sat himself on the leather couch and crossed his arms. They had this place rented for another hour. He leaned back and picked up the drink Yuuki hadn't finished drinking. "That's the spirit!" Yori called to him, happily dancing beside Yuuki, both with microphones in their hands. They selected some random song and tried, horribly, to sing along with it. They laughed more than they sang.

Yori was busy flipping through the song book. "Hey, Zero," Yuuki cooed as she approached him. "Go get me another drink. You drank mine!" She stood between his legs with one hand on her hip and the other pointing at him. He didn't move from his spot on the couch. His lavender eyes watched her cautiously. She leaned down and tugged him forward by his tie. She twirled the red tie around her middle and index fingers. "Ima go rent this place for another hour! There are so many good songs and we've GOT to get Zero to sing! Who wants more drinks?! I'm thinking wine sangrias!" Yori exclaimed. She bounded out of the room before he could object.

"Hey, Zero, if you drank from me right now, I bet you'd get a buzz." Yuuki said with a giggle. She knelt on the couch between his legs and leaned over him. He found her hard to resist with the way she pulled him close to her. She cradled the back of his head and entangled her fingers in his thin strands. He closed his eyes and inhaled her sweet scent, the light fragrance of rose petals. He rested against her, basking in the feel of her slender waist in his arms, and her supple body against his torso. He reached up and brushed back her silky brown tresses. He buried his nose in the crook of her neck, her hair falling over him like a veil. She rested her fore arms on his shoulders. He licked the expanse of her neck with the tip of his tongue. She inhaled sharply, her breath hitched in her throat. He felt her velvet lips brush where his neck met with the base of his skull behind his ear. He wondered if maybe she really wanted to taste him. "Yuuki." He whispered against her delicate porcelain skin. "Zero." She encouraged breathlessly, her moist warm breath tingling his earlobe. He lightly placed his parted lips where her neck and her shoulder joined.

Suddenly, Yuuki lowered her head onto his shoulder. He felt her convulse slightly against him. He heard her sob. "I'm sorry… I'm not being fair to you…or Kaname." She said with a hiccup. "I think it's time to go home." He suggested as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I shouldn't, but…Zero, sometimes I think about that kiss you gave me." She whispered against his collarbone. He looked down at the top of her silken head. He felt the front of his shirt dampen with her tears. His brows knitted together and he frowned as he felt a blush creep into his cheeks. "That's enough. Let's go." He said as he attempted to stand her up. "But, Zero…don't you still feel that way?" She asked as she snapped her head up. She looked up at him, unshed tears glistening in her molten-chocolate eyes.

He slid his hands up to cup her face. "Yuuki, I know how Kaname feels about you and how you feel about him." He replied as he flicked his thumbs over her cheeks. Her eyes widened and tucked her bottom lip under her top one. She turned her head to the side and gazed at the three-stone diamond ring on her left ring finger as she clutched onto the front pocket of Zero's shirt. She felt her cheeks flush. "Please, take me home." She muttered as she buried her face in his shirt.

***

Zero carried Yuuki princess-style up to her room. He carried her high-heels by their straps in the same hand that was tucked behind her knees. His other arm held her securely against him, her face still buried in his chest. She clung to him the whole ride home. Yori had passed out in the car after making a fuss about leaving early (The Headmaster was now carrying her to her own room). But, the place didn't give them any problems about the refund.

He lay Yuuki on her side on the bed. He gently slid his arms out from under her, not that much would wake her, she was always a heavy sleeper. Her left arm still held onto the sleeve of his gray dress-shirt. He placed his hand over hers and carefully released her hold, placing her hand on her other one beside her cheek resting on the pillow. He bent down and pulled a blanket out of the bottom drawer of the bed. He could hear her breathing soft and evenly. Her lips were slightly parted. Her long lashes fluttered as she dreamed. He admired her sleeping form, her small chest slowly rising and falling with each gentle breath; the plunging, sweetheart neckline exposed her milky-white flesh and barely revealed the lining of her red, satin bra. He brushed back her hair from her face. She mumbled a little, then audibly breathed, "Kaname…"

Zero rested his hand against the door. It closed with a resounding click in the corridor. "Thank you for always looking after her." A low, velvety voice said from behind him. "I...don't do it for you, Kuran." Zero responded softly as he continued his path down the hallway. Kaname stood with his back against the wall opposite Zero, his eyes closed. He half-smiled at his riposte. "I know you and I have our differences, but, really, Zero, I appreciate what you do for her. I envy you, too. I can't help, but be busy lately. I feel I spend more time away from her." Kaname stated. "She understands why. I told her everything you do is to protect her." Zero deplored. "Kiryu, there's a favor I need of you" He mentioned. Zero turned to look the pureblood in his crimson eyes and said, "There you go again, assuming that I'll do as you ask." "I'm not as manipulative as you think, but you will do this for Yuuki's sake. Besides, it's something only you can do." Kaname replied, his tone sincere. His gaze was soft, distant. He was neither smiling nor frowning. Zero sighed heavily, his shoulders falling slightly. He squeezed his eyes shut, and balled his hands into fists. He spoke through clenched teeth, "Just tell me what I have to do."

-0-o-0-To Be Continued-0-o-0-

Thank you for reading! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update! (Oh, and sorry about the cliffy!) Student teaching starts up again, but I only have 3 weeks left. I'm almost done! Then for sure I'll have more fic writing time. Thank you for your patience. Please, let me know what you think of my fic! I hope I'm making this enjoyable for you- I'm trying to make it enjoyable for all the fans! I hope I'm keeping everyone in character. If Yuuki seems OOC in this chapter, it's due to the alcohol. LOL. Next chapter will have more Kaname x Yuuki. Stay tuned!


	5. Part V

Disclaimer: Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight, I do not claim to own any of it! All other rights to stuff I don't own, so don't sue me because I have no money.

And hey! Be 16 years old or older to read! That's the actual VK rating anyway, some mildly sexy/suggestive stuff happens in this chapter! I'm not trying to break any laws, ok!

Spoiler warning! Read up to the current Chapter Of VK 59 before reading! I had this idea and began writing this BEFORE that chapter came out, although the incident is reversed.

Special thanks to my reviewers:

Sagakure

Teskatlipoka

Stabpinmonkey

Black Diamonds-16

And all the other readers and reviewers! Some left unsigned or anonymous reviews, so I can't thank you personally. If I missed your name, it was not intentional! Review again or message me and I'll give you credit!

Thank you if you Alert/Favorite!!

**Vampire Knight: Forgive Me**

Part V

"Why don't you and Yuuki skip the wedding all together, Kuran," Zero suggested. "Just sign a marriage license without the ceremony." "I won't deny Yuuki any happiness. As it is, we can barely manage normal lives," He explained. "She'll worry or become sad if we don't at least have a traditional wedding celebration." "I think if you told her the dire circumstances she'd understand," Zero replied. "Not that I'm not willing, but Yagari or Cross should really do it. They know the ins and outs more than I do." "It would be more obvious if they did it. If my suspicions are correct, then I will consider a private ceremony. Is that acceptable for you?" Kaname negotiated. "It's _your _wedding. If anyone's wedding would be safe, I'd think it would be yours." The ex-human thought aloud. "I'll give you specific instructions at dawn. Get some rest." The elder vampire said as he retreated.

The alluring sound of two heartbeats pulsated from outside the door, stirring Yuuki. She cracked open one eye and realized it was completely dark where she was. _So thirsty… _She thought. She slowly sat up in bed. "Onii-sama," she whispered. She could sense Kaname out in the hall, but his scent was fading. She flung her legs over the side of the bed, the tip of her toes grazing the carpeted floor. She stumbled to the door.

She flung the door open, and in one fluid motion, was caught in Zero's arms. "Onii-sama," she called softly, stretching out her hand in the direction he had just been in. "Onii-sama!" She called louder. "Yuuki, quiet down! You'll wake Wakaba and the Headmaster." He whispered. She looked up at him, the veins in his neck glowed under his pale skin. She winced and hunched over as the hunger riddled her body. He held her firmly by the shoulders, so she wouldn't lose her balance. Her forehead rested against his chest. She inhaled and could smell where Bloody Rose always rested against him in its holster. But, his natural, palpable aroma was almost masked by the Kuran blood he was infused with. The undeniable scent came through the metallic musk and made her fangs lengthen. She forced herself to focus on the faint smell of salt; he had yet to take his nightly shower and the sweat from the day's exertions still clung to him. The fragrance of sunshine came off him more than it did from her these days. The sound of his steady pulse was pounding in her ears. Her hands gripped onto his wrists and she could feel his blood moving through every vein and artery in his strong arms. "Just go back in your room. I'll go get him for you." Zero said, snapping her out of her trance. "Okay." She mustered in a shaky voice.

Yuuki quickly slipped back inside and slunk to the floor. For some reason, Zero was the last person she wanted seeing her lusting for blood. She held her breath, swallowed hard, then, exhaled. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling guilty for even thinking about Zero's blood. A tear trickled down her cheek.

The door slightly cracked open and Kaname stepped inside. "What's the matter, Yuuki?" Came his soothing voice in the darkness. She felt him kneel beside her and run his hand through her bangs. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her nose in the dip between the front of his neck and collarbone. She closed her eyes and listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. "Why after all this time, do you still hold back?" He asked gently, almost cooing. He felt her fingers clinch the back of his silk shirt. The rivulet of tears fell on his bare skin where his shirt was unbuttoned. "I…I can't control my feelings. All I want to do is devour you. You offer me your very life…I…and…I-" Her voice broke into a sob.

"Quite literally my life is yours, Yuuki, but I know you wouldn't destroy me. You're like a baby in my arms, remember?"

"I just miss you…so much."

"I'm here, Yuuki." He assured. She reached her hand up and placed her palm over his neck. Her hand molded over the muscles and throbbing arteries of his neck, beckoning her to satiate her hunger. She clasped the front of his shirt in her fingers and gently pulled. The buttons slipped out of their holes and exposed his torso. She ran her fingertips over his smooth, delicate beige skin; his body that of Adonis depicted in paintings. The muscles of his abdomen were not very defined, but she felt them constrict under her palm.

He was her fiancé, after all, but was it really okay to keep touching him this way? To run her hands over his bare chest and run her tongue along his craned neck without puncturing him? He audibly gasped from her caresses. She wanted to coax more moans from him. She opened her mouth wide over his neck and pushed her fangs through the taught skin, sending incredible shivers of pleasure throughout him. She greedily drank from him, needed to be awash with his feelings for her. Intense tingling and warmth enveloped her as his blood melted into her.

She imbibed an excessive amount of blood from him yet her throat still burned slightly with thirst. She knew he would only continue to indulge her, so she pulled away from him. Kaname sighed contentedly. She looked down at the twin abrasions on his creamy skin. The blood flow quickly ceased and the wounds began to heal. She pressed her lips to the mark and placed the tip of her tongue over the trickle. She traced the red line with her index finger, down the front of his bare chest and stopped her fingertip just above where it dipped down into his trousers. He raised a hand and cupped her cheek. He smiled, his dark eyes twinkling even in the dim light. His hand slid behind her head and he gently pulled her downward to deeply kiss her crimson-smeared lips.

The kiss was long and sensual. He slightly parted his lips, taking her bottom lip between both of his. The tip of his tongue prodded her lips to part. His arms were wrapped around her now, his hands glided over her shoulder blades as he enveloped her. She wanted him to touch her more, but she was too shy. She didn't know how to ask or encourage him. She felt her cheeks flush tremendously when his tongue slid against hers. The salty copper taste of her own blood mingled with his own impeccable taste; a taste she couldn't describe. To her, he tasted luscious like peaches, rich and velvety. He broke the kiss just as she began to lean into him. "You need to rest. There's a lot to be done tomorrow." He stated in a breathy voice.

He gingerly kissed her and stroked her long strands. "Don't go yet," she requested softly. "Stay until I fall asleep." "I thought you didn't want me treating you like a child?" He whispered in her ear. "Please, just until I fall asleep." She repeated sleepily. She nuzzled her head against his chest. He gathered her in his arms and placed her in bed. "Forgive me, Yuuki," he spoke softly against her ear. "I'll make it up to you." He lightly pressed his lips to her forehead.

***

Zero went to the only source he knew could get him the information he needed. He knocked heavily on the oak door. "You don't have to knock so loud! Are you trying to get attention to yourself?" A male voice scolded as the door swung open. "What's the meaning of calling me up so suddenly?" The older male snapped. He ran a hand back through his messy hair. His hair was wavy, which didn't help even when he attempted to fix it neatly. "Shut up, Kaito. This is strictly business." He retorted. "Hunter business? Considering you're mingling with those vampires, I didn't think you had any connections to _us_ anymore." He spat. Zero didn't verbally respond, but his almond-shaped eyes said everything. His brows knitted close together, his eyes narrowed menacingly. He grit his teeth as he frowned, unintentionally flashing his teeth, his fangs slightly lengthening. "Don't give me that damned look. I'm doing you a favor and only because you saved my ass that _one _time way back when." He reminded while pointing a finger at him. "I mean, it really has been forever seen I'd last seen you." Kaito remarked. "Give it a rest, you're getting a good hunt out of this. Let's just go. " Zero said as he shoved a paper into his palm. Kaito quickly read the what was scrawled on the note before setting it on fire with his lighter.

"So, where'd this intel come from?" He inquired. "Straight from the lion's mouth," The former human answered. "He has strict reason to believe there's going to be a pre-emptive strike on the date I handed you. The name is a person of interest." Kaito sighed irritably and replied, "Well, considering the name, we can't just bust in and tear up the place- as much as I'd liked to. This is going to be more difficult than you let on. Do you have any idea what you're dealing with?" "Yes. I'm not a novice. We're not going to face the actual pureblood, just a minion. You're good at finding the minions, so I contacted you. Take it as a compliment." Zero stated. His voice didn't shift its serious, dark tone.

-o-o-Meanwhile…-o-o-

Yuuki glanced at her watch nervously. Yori and everyone else were already inside. She insisted on waiting. "He knew the appointment time. I know he did!" She muttered and tapped her foot anxiously. It was a blustery day. She had to keep one hand on the large-rim hat she was wearing. The hat's pink ribbon was the only color on the street. The sky was just as gray as her hat and the coat she wore. "Yuuki, the saleswoman is waiting!" Yori reminded as she poked her head out of the bridal shop. "I don't care. If others are waiting, just bump up their appointment. If there's a problem, just reschedule," she insisted. "I'm going to find him! I'm searching for my wedding dress! Zero has to be here!" She started in a sprint and disappeared around the corner.

***

"Watch out!" Zero said as he shoved Kaito out of the way. Zero felt razors slash at his side as the Level E lashed at him with a hunting blade. Blood dripped slowly from the scratch before the wound ripped open and blood spurted out. "That's playing dirty," he growled. "You attacked without warrant. You've given me no choice." He lifted Bloody Rose and fired, hitting the Level E in the heart. The creature smiled warily before bursting into ash.

Kaito wrapped his coat around Zero's abdomen to try to stave off the bleeding. "It'll heal soon." Zero assured. "Let's just get out of here. We'll get the information you need another way." The human hunter suggested.

Zero trudged up the steps to his apartment. He had forced Kaito to go to headquarters to give a report on what happened. The wound had only healed around the edges, but would not close. "Zero!" He heard call from behind him. His eyes widened at the recognition of the voice. He whipped around to see Yuuki at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh, Zero…So much blood. What…?" She bolted up the stairs, the wind ripping her hat from her head as she rushed him inside. He was too weak to object. He slumped against the wall, his breathing ragged. She peeled back his blood-soaked torn shirt. "Just get out of here before the smell of blood affects you." He breathed. "No, I won't go! I can't leave you like this. What can I do? Why isn't it healing?" She asked urgently. "It was inflicted with a hunter weapon." He replied warily. His lids felt heavy. "Zero." She whimpered. She knelt down at his side. She hesitantly leaned in closer. "I'll heal it." She promised. She parted her lips, let the tip of her tongue slide out ,and licked the length of the wound.

_Forgive me, Onii-sama. _

-0o-To be Continued-o0-

A/N: Sorry, to leave a cliff hanger like VK 59. XD I had it written for Zero to get hurt before VK 59 (I know, it's Yuuki who got hurt, but still, it's similar enough.)

Sorry to make you wait for the update so long! Thank you for reading. The next chapter is already in the works. I know, you must think this story is similar to "My Dear Girl." I promise, it's different. I also promise, I'm working on this and my other VK fics!!!

Thank you so much for reading and for your reviews! Please review, it motivates me, makes me feel my writing is worthwhile, lets me know what to improve on, allows me to make this enjoyable for you, and you will have my undying gratitude!!!! Thank you for your time and patience, Michi


	6. Part VI

A Special thanks to my reviewers:

Sagakure

Teskatlipoka

Stabpinmonkey

Wind Kunai

Blackdiamonds-16

A/N: This chapter was induced by chapter 60. I'm trying to make this about Yuuki x Zero x Kaname, but I can't resist the Zeki…Next chapter will be more K x Y. I'll do my best!

Last time: Zero was wounded while hunting vampires for Kaname. Zero made it back to his living quarters. There, Yuuki found him and, considering the dire situation, did what she thought was best to heal him...

**Vampire Knight**

**Forgive Me**

**Part VI**

"_I want you to drink only my blood…"_ Kaname's words played in her memory as Yuuki peered over at her blood-soaked clothes in the tub. She slipped the buttons of the oversized shirt into their slits. The hem of the shirt fell just below her thighs; about the same length as a skirt. Her fingertips barely peeked through the cuffs. She brought the cotton-blend material to her nose and breathed in. It smelled of warm sunshine and Zero. She couldn't help, but laugh that he had handed her a shirt he hadn't washed.

A tear rolled down each of her cheeks. Relief that she had saved him….Yet, a pang of guilt stung her heart. She recalled the luscious taste of his blood on her tongue; titillating, creamy, hadn't even drank from him, just licked the length of the vertical slash inflicted in his side. She had accomplished easing his pain; licking his wound had worked like an analgesic. His wound still would not have closed. His tattoo had stretched over his neck like veins, he huffed and nearly lost consciousness. She knew she had to give him blood while he could still drink. Her pure blood was the only thing that could heal him.

As soon as she had decided to offer her blood, she immediately removed her coat and offered her wrist. He did not hesitate. It had been quite a long time since Zero had last fed from her. She involuntarily compared the feel of Kaname's fangs when he penetrated her. Zero's bite was rough, tore into her flesh; she was glad to be a pureblood in this moment.

She hadn't known how divine it would feel for him to pierce her. (flash back) She gasped. She sighed. She quivered. She felt her blood rush from her veins and spurt into his hot, moist mouth. The blood trickled down her wrist as she knelt beside him. He loomed over her despite being hunched over, leaning against the wall.

Blood ran down the expanse of Zero's throat. The thick red fluid trickled from his lips, smeared across his chin. He held Yuuki's wrist to his soft lips, the length of her milky white arm paled even more against the crimson trail. His throat still burned. He instinctively slid his parted lips up her arm until he found her throat.

She didn't stop him as he did what he needed, not realizing it had been something she wanted. The only thing she wanted more was his blood, but she resisted the ache in her own throat and chest. The taste of his blood as she cleaned his wound still assaulted her taste buds. She closed her eyes and listened to the desperate sucking sound beside her ear; the sound distracting her from desiring his blood. She knew he'd have to drink plenty to heal, but even as a pureblood she began to feel light headed.

The sensations running through her were something she couldn't control. She gritted her teeth; praying her fangs wouldn't protrude as he guzzled more. "Hah…ahh." She breathed as he imbibed from her. She closed her eyes and listened to the nostalgic sound of his partaking from her. He held her close. She clung to him. Just the way they used to do when she was human.

When he had stopped drinking, he leaned against her, and buried his nose in her clavicle. He inhaled deeply. His lips had been smeared with her blood and so were their clothes. She saw the conflict in his eyes as he took in her ragged appearance. Her heavy breathing had been enhanced by the silence of the room. "It's alright...I'm alright," she said between breaths. He helped her to her feet and advised her to wash up. (end flashback).

Now, Yuuki stared at herself in the mirror dressed in Zero's shirt while her clothes washed. Her skin still tingled from where he had touched her; her forehead where he had brushed back her hair; her shoulder where he had pushed her collar from her neck; her back where he had held onto her tightly. Every cell in her body was invigorated; she felt like a livewire. A light rapping on the bathroom door brought her from her musings.

"Are you alright?" Zero's voice echoed in the bare hallway. She pulled opened the door and met him with her bright, Yuuki smile. Her eyes met his directly. His eyes glared passed her at the pile of clothes still soaking in the tub. "You're taking forever to clean these." He stated and made his way to the tub. "I was letting them soak so the blood would wash out easier." She replied. "But, if you let it set it will stain." He advised. She knelt beside him and began helping him scrub.

"You haven't changed." He said under his breath. "You finally figured that out?" She quipped. He spoke seriously, "I mean you let me drink as much as I wanted." "You needed it." She answered softly. She stood up with her clothes in hand and began walking out of the room before he could say anything else.

"Yuuki," he called after her. She loaded the garments into the dryer and turned to face him. He stood with clenched fists at his side, eyes hidden under his bangs as he so often did. The muscles in his jaw flexed as he clenched his teeth. "I didn't mean to make you worry." He apologized. "Zero, as long as you're alright, that's what matters." She said reassuringly. He placed his hand on the back of her head. Her silky strands meshed between his fingers. "You didn't tell me why you were attacked." She said. "It was just an assignment I was on," he replied as he slipped his hand back to his side. "Just sit tight. We'll get out of here as soon as I shower and the clothes are dry."

Yuuki felt slightly lightheaded and decided to lie down. Her eyes roamed the bare walls. Zero's room back at the sun dorm had always been simple, but there wasn't even a desk in this room; just the bed and a chair. There weren't even curtains on the singular window. She thought, _I'd feel lonely…if I had all this space to myself like this. _

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Zero's scent permeated this empty room. "Mmmn," this aroma…was intoxicating. She rolled over and buried her face in the pillow under her head. It was a scent she didn't realize she felt deprived of until she was surrounded by it. Her throat burned with a fierce thirst and hunger. She struggled with the sensation until she forced herself to fall asleep.

Zero examined the length of his abdomen in the adjacent mirror. There was no sign on his pallid skin that a wound had ever been there. Such healing could only have been done with pure vampire blood. He glared at his reflection. He is plagued by an unrelenting hunger every night. That thirst was only exacerbated by this injury…then Yuuki showed up at his doorstep and offered her blood. For the first time in years, his thirst had been satiated. Still, he drank an amount that would've put a human to the very limits of their life...and she let him.

The hot water immediately steamed up the room from the cold air. He let the water run over him, as if it would wash away his sins. It felt undeniably _good_ to hold her…to feel her blood draw into his mouth and spill over his lips. The taste of her was intensely rich. Just the _scent _of her blood made him feel euphoria. When her essence _melted into him_, a wave of pleasure radiated throughout his body. The sensations made him feel he'd lose control; such desire nearly drove him insane every night and he wasn't even in danger of falling to Level E anymore. Only as he drank from her did he feel whole and absolutely sane.

This bloodlust was cruel. His wish could never be granted. He knew it and it was his punishment because she didn't belong to him.

He turned up the water pressure; willing it to drown his feelings.

He leaned over Yuuki's sleeping form to wake her. He set her now dry clothes on the bed beside her. She was in a deep sleep, even for Yuuki. "We have to get going." He spoke gently as he reached to shake her by the shoulder.

Before he knew it, her lips were on his throat. He did not move. Any other pureblood-any other vampire would have been shot dead by now. Smiling against his taut skin, she brushed back the hair at the nape of his neck. He shifted his eyes to look upon her silken head as her warm tongue glided over his smooth skin. "_I want you to drink only my blood…"_ Kaname's words replayed in her memory. She pulled back, pressing her lips together. "I'm sorry." She muttered as she looked far into Zero's lilac eyes. "Don't apologize," he said. "It's my fault. I drank too much from you."

A rapping on the front door snapped them both out of their trance. "I think you should go, Yuuki," Zero suggested as he gently pushed her at arms length. "You don't need to be in the presence of _this_ kind of company." She could sense it was another hunter, no doubt Zero's new partner Kaito, on the other side of the door. She nodded before taking her leave.

She quickly gathered up her clothes from the dryer and dressed quickly before slipping out a window in the back room.

She walked back home slowly. She decided to pass through the town and window shop on her way. She tried to push away thoughts of Zero. It was as if she could feel the exact chunk of her heart that ached for him. Her mind was overwhelmed, almost consumed with thoughts of Zero, and her body burned with desire for him. Quite literally, it felt her skin was on fire as he had held her. Surely, this was from the loss of blood. She needed to get home to Kaname and explain everything to him. She wanted to taste Kaname's feelings for her in his blood and be enveloped by him. Even though it wasn't quite enough.

She walked by a shop for wedding dresses to rekindle thoughts of Kaname. She peered into and pressed her palm onto the smooth, spotless glass. Her reflection stared back at her; her eyes and expression looking sad. Her conflicted heart showed on her face at this moment. She was glad she was alone. She couldn't go to Kaname with this dejected look. Her reflection scowled back at her. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead to the cold glass and she sighed heavily.

She had always felt this way about Zero, but she had feelings-love- for Kaname for far longer. She shook her head as she thought that her feelings for Zero did not interfere with her love for Kaname. Zero is her best friend, her childhood friend. So, when did things get this way? When had her feelings for Zero grown? She was engaged now, shouldn't they have begun to dissipate to those of only friendship?

Too many questions and not enough answers. Answers she could not figure out alone and yet, she had no one to talk to about how she was feeling.

A tear trickled down her cheek. _I love Kaname most. I always have. This is how it will stay. This is how it must be. "_This is how I want it to be." She muttered aloud. _Don't I?_ She shook her head again and let out an exasperated sigh. She pushed herself away from the glass and marched back down the trail home.

She worried and thought of the ways to bring up the incident to Kaname. She even thought to ask Zero to keep it a secret between him and her, but she knew Kaname would know. She thought, _I know where I belong._

Resolutions quietly pile up.

_Concealing my crying heart…_

-0-o-0-To be continued-0-o-0-

Thank you so much for reading. I'm sooooooo incredibly sorry for the belated update. Thank you in advance for favorite story/author and comments I receive. Please, your feedback is valuable to me!


End file.
